White Christmas
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: Poor, Poor Shou-chan was going to be away from Byakuran for Christmas. Now, now, little Shou-chan is his, and he'll be the one handling out the gifts to him. Even if it meant crashing a family reunion. 10051. Mature.


**Title:** White Christmas  
><strong>Author<strong>: Meeeee, Idyllic Critic!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for mentions of murderous stuff. And unwanted affection. And molesting.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> 10051 (Byakuran/Shouichi)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [The year before the events in TYL arc took place] Poor, Poor Shou-chan was going to be away from Byakuran for Christmas. Now, now, little Shou-chan is his, and he'll be the one handling out the gifts to him. Even if it meant crashing a family reunion.  
><strong>AN:** Written for turtlesdontfly's prompting entry, at aya mizuno's prompt~ 83  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>The character belongs to Reborn!. Although I do wish that Byakuran would be MINE! This is from Byakuran's POV in 3th person~ Here I'm trying a style of writing, just to see how it works.

**FUN FACT: **Say hello to my very first 10051 fanfiction ever... I THINK. I'm not sure if this is actually the second, which would make my fanfiction **Used** the thrid...I wrote this story before I even started on the 100th theme 10051 challenge. Ah, the memories... You little children are lucky I dug this out of the chaos that is my computer folder. However, it wasn't pretty to look at, so I cleaned it up, attempted to fix my grammar errors (And I'm sure there's still many others, but hey, English is my thrid lanuage. So be easy on me, will ya? Once again, if you do point out the mistake, I don't mind. I also added a little more to the story. If you want to view the original version of this...

Y'all gotta look for it on Byakshou's Livejournal community.

* * *

><p><em>It's a white Christmas.<em>

_White just like himself. Pale skin, pristine white hair, and bleach-washed white clothes. If he'd decide to clad himself completely in white clothes and close his eyes, he would be completely invisible to the world, making a snow angel upon the freshly fallen snow the only way that he knew how. But, let's make a thing clear. He hated Santa. The idea of a big, fat, old breaded man clad in red strutting on the roof, squeezing somehow into a tiny chimney in order to give away gifts to good kids all around the world, all while grabbing the grubs to eat and magically climbing up the chimney in order to get on his magical trailer pulled by reindeers doesn't appeal to him very much. Even with the concept of these magical rings, this is still impossible for him. couldn't image this big, fat man stealthily entering in his childhood house, and leaving behind gifs for him. He couldn't picture Santa dandily walking up into his dearest Shou-chan's childhood house and leave behind a gift. Actually, now that he thought about this, it does sound worse when he pictured Shou-chan in such an situation._

_But, lest it not be clear, let's put one fact forward: Byakuran likes Christmas._

_He just doesn't like Santa. Good for the ol'old fat man that he did not actually existed, because Byakuran would have a golly joyful time in capturing him and bursting his large belly._

He is no Grinch. Oh, on the contrary, dearest Shou-chan could vouch for it; he is just too generous with Shou-chan. And why shouldn't he? Shou-chan is his after all. His and his only. His most trusted henchman. His part-time lover. His property. Oh, of course, he knew little Shou-chan will betray him at a later date. He just knew, knew it ever since upon this fateful day in college when Shou-chan recovered his memories. Maa, maa, such tiny details! Shou-chan will evidentially come to him, sobbing and weeping, into his welcoming and waiting arms, waiting to be fully claimed. So until then, he will let him scurry around like a lost little mouse, doing futile things and shaping his world. He never liked to share, anyways, expect with Shou-chan, so the idea of him going far, far and farrrrrrr away from him in Japan for Christmas, where he cannot always keep an watchful eye- or a mind- over him, was quite distasteful. And now, now, if he calls someone to stalk him that'd be just mean, neee? Oh not Kikyo, not his most loyal temporary right-hand man, that's for certain. The Cloud bearer was terriblely jealous of Shou-chan, he knew it. He'd make certain no one touches his precious Shou-chan. Oh, the family doesn't count, maa, maa, but he's merely watching out for... possible rivals. Yes, possible rivals.

_Even if Shou-chan doesn't want it. Even if he says no. _

_This is why he brought a ticket. A plane ticket for Japan upon the 24th December. This is why he prepared a small travelling baggage containing clothes and the unmistakeable delicious bag of marshmallows. This is why he had a short ride in a very private car upon arrival in Japan. This is why he arrived at Shou-chan's home to shamelessly knock on the door. This is why he forcefully invited himself in when his Shou-chan answered the door. A few white lies there and there and an huge lie that would have gotten him coal from Santa, and he has captured the hearts of dearest Shou-chan's family with a false sob story, with a heightened charming behaviour, and adapted pitiful expression. Which is why he's now sitting at the table having a copious Christmas meal, next to his very adorable red-faced toy._

He has no regrets.

Clink.

The sound of a fork delicately deposited into a porcelain dish echoed in the silence that seems to have been breeding ever since his arrival."So..." The man of the family began, slightly critical of Byakuran; after all, the older man does wish to know which type of friend that his questionable son has been hanging out with.

_Ah, the sweet lies he had spoken upon his arrival; no need for Shou-chan's family to know he is Milleflore. "Maaa, maa," He had spoken, "I am a Ph.D student and I'm Shou-chan's dorm partner! Happy to meet you~" The mafia may be small, but some peoples knew of its existence; and it wouldn't be a happy christmas if he were to announce that he is the boss of an mafia family, ne? Because Shou-chan would deny him his gifts as punishement, and he didn't want this._ _Besides, Shou-chan didn't complained when he told little sweet nothings to his family; he merely became more and more red, eyebrows joining in a furious frown. _

_Oh, he knows Shou-chan's not happy about him arriving so suddenly without any warnings at all, but really, he's just there for Shou-chan, nothing more, nothing less. He even brought along an bagpack of gifts, gifts for Shou-chan and only Shou-chan, maa, maa. He knew Shou-chan loves guitars and senseless nonsense music and these tadbits of Blood Pepper- and a happy Shou-chan is likely to be a less fincky Shou-chan when he will give his best gift... in the bed. However, maa maa, Shou-chan's family has kidnapped him before he could give Shou-chan his gifts. He doesn't mind, really._

_After all, he get to sit down next to Shou-chan and fondle him under the table. It helps that the table is heavily cloaked by an christmas-themed blanket, effectively hiding his hand and Shou-chan's inner legs from view._

"Exactly what do you study in your Ph.D?"

Byakuran's smile only got sweeter. He could feel the full glare of Irie Shoichi upon him, silently warning him to not to tell the truth. A short throaty chuckle escaped his mouth before he replied sweetly, "Well, to put it simply, I look at complex reformulations economics for optimal socials interaction."

"..." And the old man with his beady eyes was silenced for a moment, "... I see...That's... interesting."

There is a silent exhale on Shou-chan's part; and Byakuran's finger curled on a warm thigh, senting unwanted sparks of pleasure up and down the bespectaled brunette's spine.

Lies, he could see in Shou-chan's eyes. He was indeed a Ph.d student when he and Shou-chan first met; however he was studying with an major in Psychology and an minor in humanities. He never had to count either had to work with machines. But he decided to not to push the issue. Mostly because he wanted to avoid pissing his dearest Shou-chan. And a pissy Shou-chan is a mean Shou-chan, and maa, maa, he didn't want Shou-chan to reject him oh so in vain, because he won't take a no for an answer. What he wants, he gets. What he desires, he takes it. And this is how he, Byakuran Milleflore, the leader of the mafia Milleflore, works. He is to be pleasured, or everyone suffers.

Expect for Shou-chan. He was one of the few that stood their ground before Byakuran... and one of the _few_ peoples he allowed to get away with it. Even if he still does gets what he wanted evidentially in the end... _sometimes_. Usually with a lot of whining and sometimes by bribing and- _owowowowow_.

Shou-chan had a vice grip on his clothed groin, nails digging into his skin viciously. His hand came unglued from his favorite toy's thigh, and the painful pression eased up. He shuffed, trying to ease the slight burning pain from the marks where his part-time lover had dug in with his fingers, while feeling Shou-chan's glare burn holes in him. He kept his perfect smile floating on his face, manipulating his knife and fork on the food that is presented to him on his plate.

_That hurt._

"Ah, and is it enjoyable?" Came a peppy, chirping female voice.

From the corner of his eye, Byakuran could see that Shou-chan's older sister was eyeing him, and he certainly enjoyed the praise. However, he's only interested in earnest Shou-chan. Precious Shou-chan. Ah, he really need to prevent himself from thinking in such an way; lest he start sounding like that little freak of nature from that popular fantasy movie, 'The lord of the ring'.

His preciousssssssssssss Shou-chan. All his. Not anyone's.

Then again, why bother?

"Hmhm. It's worth the modest pay... but enough chit chat about myself. Why not tell me about yourselves?" Byakuran chipped on an equally happy voice, distracting the family from the fact that he viciously dug his fork right in the middle of his turkey meat, the cold, harsh endings scraping the dish below softly. The soft texture and the weak resistance of the meat reminded him of a fragile heart- expect for the lack of the rawness and the lack of a pulse, but it's enough close.

He'd have to ask the missus later on for the recipe for the turkey.

"Byakuran-san!" Shou-chan's voice emitted, semi-harsh, semi-warning in a low tone.

Byakuran gleefully ignored him. "Shou-chan's kind of shy and reserved, so I haven't heard much about his family. Since I'll be over for Christmas, I'll be taking that advantage to learn more about Shou-chan's family~"

And he heard a groan to his side, and his smile only grew more volumous. The family seemed puzzled at the way he used such an endearing name for Shou-chan, but apparently they thought that he was just taunting Shou-chan, because no one said anything.

"I have a job as an cloth designer." Shou-chan's older sister peeped up, giggling slightly as she leant forth, putting her elbows on the table with intercrossed hands, chin on the said hands with a flirtous smile. "And from what I see..." Her gaze wandered shamelessly on Byakuran's form, which made the watching Shou-chan frown a little.

Byakuran didn't missed that strange glint in his Shou-chan's eyes, as he watched the latter from the corner of his eye. Was he... jealous?

"You certainly have taste... such high-quality clothes tailored to your size, made with high-quality materials. You must have scrapped and saved up a lot for this cloth!" Byakuran wasn't impressed by Shou-chan's sister- he knew she was really just using this as an excuse to ooze at him, to watch the curves on his body. Seems like his expensive clothing- white designer jeans, sleek clean white jacket with black outlining, and white jumpsuit t-shirt - both tight against his form, is quite charming. Certainly, he has a seamless body that attracts many females, but tonight and ever since he ran into dearest Shou-chan, all he really wanted in bed was Shou-chan. Not that he didn't slip under the covers with someone else from time to time when Shou-chan's far away... But they are merely toys, intended to be substituted for Shou-Chan until he returns.

"Maa, maa, what sharp eyes you've got!" Byakuran flirted slightly right back, despite the comment being too obvious; then he swayed his alluring gazr on the older of the two women.

"So, what about you...?" He questioned, with seductive smile. "Oh, no, no," Mrs. Irie giggled, "I am a stay-at-home mother, or should I say I used to be, although I do have a hobby- preparing tea sets. After all, My Shou-chan's already all grown up, already got a job, and my dearest girl that you saw," She motioned to Shou-chan's uninteresting sister,"Already living her own life."

"I work in programming tech," Mr. Irie spoke without being asked, sitting proud and high in his chair. Byakuran's head rotated, and he watched the man from across him, his perfect smile in place, hiding the psychopathic mind from everyone's view. "I install programs; make websites, and repairs hosts and server problems. If you need a website for advising yourself, give me a call, and we will work something out." It was a little commanding, a little demanding, almost as if Byakuran wasn't allowed to check on any others programmers. But why should he? He has Shou-chan. He doesn't need his toy's father. Shou-chan can do everything what his father could, and even more than that old man.

"I see..." Byakuran's eyes suddenly glinted as a cruel idea wormed its way into his head, begging to be let out. A cruel idea that is the perfect source of embrassement for little Shou-chan. Really, sometimes he is just pure evil. And this is a fact that he's proud of, to have an _evil_heart drumming inside his chest. He glanced at Shoichi, who has a look of fear on his face. Undoubtly Shou-chan has seen the light in his eyes, and he rapidly shook his head in small motions. Byakuran just smiled sweetly at Shoichi, before he lets his idea loose in the movement of sinful lips: "Say, Mrs. Irie and Mr. Irie... how was Shou-Chan like when he was younger?"

"Byakuran-san!" Byakuran casually turned his head to offer an taunting smile to Shoichi, blinking an eye towards him before turning his full attention on the parents, and his smile wided as the parents began to speak of poor, poor little Shou-Chan, telling all the embarrassing stuff that little Shou-chan wanted nobody to know. And as he discovered, the father was actually, what do peoples call it... ah, yes, yes, a 'sugar daddy'. A hen father. The man was willing to talk on and on about his dear little son, little smart son working in the computers just like he did. He smiled and listened to him praising Shou-chan's talents. He already knew Shou-chan's talents; wasn't because of it that he gave Shou-chan such a high position? Shou-chan's a genius after all.

Always has been and always will be.

Although he has no doubt that it was more than mere talents that made him want Shou-chan's at his side. So he sat there, perfect sweet, calmingly devouring his meal as he listened to Shou-chan's history.

"...And he's still doing it at nine years old...!" The unnamed peppy lady chirped, the instinct of sibling rivality still going strong. That's all what she is to him- an unnamed lady, not worthy of having her name remembered, because, she wasn't really this interesting.

"Sis! It's four years old, not nine years old!" Poor little Shou-chan protested, trying to defend his honor because really, both he and himself knew that the albino won't allow Shou-chan to live this down.

"Well, it's the truth!"

"It isn't!"

"Now, now, both of you are civilized adults, no need to act like children," Mr. Irie spoke sternly. "Although, Shoichi Irie, I do wish that you'd have told beforehandled that your friend would've come over to stay. We would have prepared a guest bedroom for him. Unfortunately, you didn't, so you two are going to have to sleep in your bedroom."

"But father-" Poor Shou-chan began to protest, about to tell that he wasn't invited, that Shou-chan didn't invited him, but that he invited himself in? And what could he tell to his parents? Even if he had told the truth, that he is the dreaded boss of a newborn mafia family, who is going to believe him, now that he has charmed his way into the hearts of this family?

So little Shou-chan closed his mouth, and glared at him, silently blaming him for everything, maa, maa, because really, he didn't ask for permission. But he knew, knew and knew that the glare was just a warning, and caution, and silent way of telling him to stay in line, to not to crawl up to him and molest him in the middle of the night, not in Shou-chan's home, or there will be hell to pay.

"Aw, poor Shou-chan," Byakuran muttered, sinful lips moving in dark amusement, "Is the bed too small? I'll sleep on the floor. Do you guys have any mattress for me to...?" He trailed off, giving off the image of a perfect student, so innocent, so pure and void of any malicious intent.

"I'll supply you with an air mattress for this night," Mr. Irie replied, "I'll get it out of the attic later on."

Byakuran nodded poliely. And then there were just white speak of banal basic life, of casual flirting and of chewing and of silence. He could feel an faint buzzing in his head, a white static slowly raking his brain, as he sat there in his own little world, isolated from this much larger world whom he doesn't belongs to. But he can wait. Evidentually, he will be able to create a world whom he will drag dearest Shou-chan into someday. For now his world is tiny, but this will change quite soon, all he needs to have is patience.

Only then he could devour this useless world and create a new one. He'll discard everything about the old world, and remake everything. But not Shou-chan; he's as perfect as he is, with all his little amusing defaults and quirks. He'll make a new family worthy of him, a family that would welcome them. Until then, he'll have to do with Shou-chan's family.

Unless Shou-chan wants his old family? He supposed that if Shou-chan wants to keep his old family so badly, he would grant him this. As a Christmas gift.

_"Byakuran-san...?"_

"Mmmm, Shou-chan...It was been an interesting Christmas. I think I'll return again with you the following Christmas~"

* * *

><p><em>8D<br>_Comment?


End file.
